


The Consequence

by angelwest92, ImJustFandomTrash



Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [5]
Category: Real Person Fiction, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Erotica, F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, this is purrrreeee sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwest92/pseuds/angelwest92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImJustFandomTrash/pseuds/ImJustFandomTrash
Summary: Richard Armitage is practicing his lines for some upcoming shows that require of him an American Accent. However, it's been a while since he's had to do such a thing, so his accent is a bit rusty. You, his American wife, can't help but to tease him. Richard, however, doesn't appreciate it.So, it's time for you to face the consequences of your actions and show your King just how sorry you are.Richard Armitage x Fem! ReaderShameless Smut[Thorin tag is just so more people can see my work because the Armitage tag is dead. Thorin is not mentioned/portrayed anywhere in this fic at all.]
Relationships: Richard Armitage/Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Series: Richard Armitage & Co. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656928
Kudos: 44





	The Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO, THOTS. This work was cowritten by another Armitage heathen, my lovely friend Angie. We both got inspired from one of Richard's old projects that he did, CBeebies Bedtime Stories....specifically Manhattan Transfer (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnsJzfjMveA) We both love this idiot brit and hope you enjoy the nastiness we both have procured for you <3 Thank you!

Sitting at the table of your dining room, your lips were curled into a smile behind a coffee mug. Your beautiful husband, Richard Armitage, was sitting on the end of the table, reading a script out loud to himself. He was practicing an American accent, as he hadn’t had to do one in a while, and you were trying so hard to be easy on him as he practiced.

But god, you couldn’t help but laugh.

He's trying his best, and you acknowledge that, but you can't help but snicker every time he repeated a line with the word “hot dog” because he continuously pronounced the ‘o’ sound too strongly. And god forbid you laugh at him. You can see his eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, his neck becoming flushed in his irritation. He turned to you, huffing and asked.

“Are you quite finished with that?”

You quirked your eyebrow up a bit before asking Richard, ignoring his question.

"Are you sure that us American’s go 'hawt dawg'?"

You begin cackling when he gives you an annoyed look, pursing his lips and huffing, pouting lightly. His fingers gripped the script a bit tighter within his grasp, and your laughs quiet down.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, I know you're trying to get these lines right, just....ask them to change hot dog."

You begin to snicker again before Richard slammed script down.

"That's it, come here!"

Your coffee cup crashed to the ground as your husband grabbed your wrists, pinning you easily to the table and earning a shriek from you. Anger mars his gorgeous features and you sucked in your lips, feeling warmth bloom between your thighs. You didn't necessarily like angering Richard but you weren't afraid to admit how sexy he looked when he was. Your pants were grabbed, unbuttoned, and yanked off, discarded carelessly onto the floor and your panties soon joining them.

In no time, Richard was kissing you so aggressively, trying to keep you from saying another word as his hands were suddenly all over you, and you're almost getting whiplash from the sudden turn of events. Your hands went into his soft hair, scratching against his scalp and making him growl as he ground his hips into you, spanking your ass as he held you to him.

Richard growled at you when you tried to grind back. Richard held you down onto the table so strongly that your hips were limited in movement. He hissed in your ear when he finally let your lips go for air, his breath hot against your skin.

“Little brats like you don’t get to have what they want.”

Such a pretty sight you were for him. You were panting and squirming lightly, and Richard almost grinned internally. He seriously didn’t appreciate the jokes and teasing, but then again, maybe it made it worse for him since he was sexually frustrated after having been so busy for the past month.

"Be a good little girl and turn around. Lean down on the table."

Richard gave you a dark look, and in turn, you did as you were told, not wanting to face any more of his wrath. Richard hummed, massaging the cheeks of your ass and he ordered you to start counting. The order made you shiver in unbridled desire and attractive fear.

His hand descended onto your ass and you shrieked, jerking at the sharp pain as you gripped the table. You could feel him lean over you, digging his fingers into the soft flesh.

"How dare you make fun of your king. You should know better than to incur my wrath," Richard snarled in your ear and you shudder, goosebumps covering your heated skin. He covered your mouth before you could even utter an apology, shoving two fingers into your mouth and pressing on your tongue. His hips were grinding into yours so deliciously, and while you want to grind back against him so desperately, you know that doing so will only make Richard prolong the punishment.

Instead, you suck on his fingers and swipe your tongue along his slender digits, Richard’s growls echoing through the dining room, and he moves back a bit to begin spanking you again until your skin is a bright and angry red, his hand print starting to form.

Your screams are muffled against his fingers as he smacks your ass over and over again, your essence dripping down your thighs. Tears burn your eyes and you whimper as he kneads your sore and burning ass cheek, trying to continue to suck on his fingers.

"Look how wet you are, my queen. All this over being spanked like the brat you are. Should I fuck you now? Hmm? Do you deserve your king's cock buried in you?"

You know it's a trick question. Either way that you answer, you know that it's Richard who is going to decide if he will fuck you or not. Even then, he'll trick you on where. He was a coy little thing like that, not that you minded it. In fact, you enjoyed the thrill, the adrenaline, the _fear_. It was refreshing. Richard and his unpredictability were refreshing.

This was why you loved pissing him off.

You're still sucking on his fingers, your tears falling down your eyes, and you shake your ass a bit for him, whimpering around the fingers that are suddenly thrusting in and out of your mouth.

"You better answer me."

He warns you, and you whimpered out.

"N-No, my king...but I still want you...!"

Gods, it sounds distorted and ugly coming around his fingers, but it's an answer that seems to please Richard. Good. He'd taught you very well, it almost made him proud.

"Such a good little girl you are....but don't think you're going to be cumming tonight."

You whined in protest, even as you heard the zipper of his slacks fall down.

"No, I won't even be fucking your pretty cunt tonight."

There's a haughty tone to his voice, and you almost choked from the roughness of his fingers in your mouth. His hot breath fanned across your ear.

"You're gonna keep those naughty lips shut for me for the rest of the night, my naughty queen."

Richard dragged you from the table, sitting down in a chair, and he orders you with such a beautifully dangerous look on his face.

"On your knees; not another word."

He grabs the script from the table, his hard cock standing at attention, and you do as you're told. You watch as he slowly strokes himself, not saying a word as he reads over his lines and occasionally glancing at you. He sighs through his nose, spreading the bead of precum over his tip and head, never breaking eye contact with you.

"You look so needy right now, darling. I can see a pool growing beneath you right now. Such a naughty thing you are," Richard chuckles and reaches down to gently squeeze his balls, letting out a low groan.

You fidget, digging your nails into your shaking thighs as you watch his cock twitch from the stimulation. He looked so good, precum spilling over down his cock. You're squirming so much, it's almost embarrassing, and you're trying not to whine and plead with him, but hell, it's so _hard_.

You want him in any way, to taste him, feel him, to please him, and it's why you stay so quiet. Your nails are digging so much into your thighs that they're leaving red indents, and Richard knows that he's driving you crazy.

"It drives you mad, doesn't it, princess? Not being able to touch and please me like you want to...it's frustrating, isn't it?"

You know he isn't looking for a real answer, so you thickly swallow instead. Richard hums, however, glancing back to his lines and gripping the base of his throbbing cock.

"If you are a good girl for a while longer, then your king just might reward you for your obedience."

The idea of Richard rewarding you, perhaps with his cock fucking you raw, makes you squirm, and you bite your lip so hard that you swear you break skin. Richard grins at you before letting out a hum, his eyes fluttering closed as he gently strokes himself. He isn't looking to release just yet. No, he wants to save that time for you...when you would inevitably obey him.

His eyes open a bit, going back to reading, and it almost makes him squirm feeling such an aggressive and needy stare on his cock and hand. Richard wasn't usually the type to be so....domineering, he would guess, but lord was he so damn good at it. He was a natural at it, though he tended to be more soft than assertive. So, this change was...very hot, needless to say.

His hand is moving a bit faster, and you're taking calming breaths, trying to keep your eyes on him lest he get upset, but hell, it was so hard not to take a moment to rest. After a couple moments, Richard gripped his cock again before saying, his voice much deeper.

"Come here, princess. Come please me."

The minute those words leave his lips, you scramble over and immediately take him into your mouth with a whine. You grip his thighs, sucking and bobbing your head. Richard groans loudly, tangling his fingers within your hair and tugging hard as he thrusts into your warm mouth.

"That's it, darling! Mmm! Please your king! Fuck!" He forces more into your mouth, his tip pressing against the back of your throat and making you gag. You breathe hard through your nose, your moans muffled against his length as he holds you still before forcing your head up and down at a vicious pace

Then, after minute of this vigorous pace, he forces your head down onto his cock, making you choke on him and grip his thighs harshly. He pulls you up, never enough to fully take you off his cock but just enough to let you breathe, and he panted lightly.

"I want you to go slow now...show your king how sorry you are."

And so you obey, slowly bobbing your head up and down his cock so sensually, taking a couple harsh breaths through your nose as you do so. Your tongue is pressing against the veins of his cock, rubbing as you sucked and bobbed, and Richard shivered, his hand falling to your head.

He began to read his lines again, rolling his hips ever so often, periodically glancing at you as you sucked him. Richard grunted a bit as you took him out of your mouth to mouth and kiss at his cock, sucking on his balls and making his head fall back and his legs spread a bit wider.

"Fuck, that's my good girl."

Richard swallowed thickly, and he looked down at you as you sucked him back into your mouth. Your eyes seemed to roll back into your head, and it almost made him laugh at how much you seemed to enjoy drinking his cock down like a sweet martini.

"That's it....use your tongue a bit more."

Your tongue began to work as you sucked, and Richard growled deeply. Letting his script fall back to the table, Richard grabbed your head with both hands and stood. He began to fuck your mouth, not wanting to waste any more time and finally take what it was that he wanted so desperately; take that release he had been craving.

"Fuck, what a pretty fucking mouth."

Richard cursed, watching you intently as you took what it was he was giving to you, listening to you as you choked when he would hit the back of your throat. Tears ruined whatever mascara is left, leaving streaks down your cheeks as your throat convulses around his cock. He grunts at your nails digging into the meat of his thighs. Drool drips down your chin and you struggle to swallow, looking up at your husband as he chuckles.

"You want your king's cum?" He asks and you nod with difficulty, purring when he caresses your cheek before once again fucking your throat. There's a newfound vigor in his thrusts, desperately chasing that release he was craving, and Richard growled and grunted as he continued fucking your mouth as fast as he could.

Your hand came up to massage and caress his tight balls, and Richard moaned, the sound so pretty and high-pitched and breathy and making your cunt feel even hotter than before. You whimpered, sucking as hard as you could, and Richard moaned again, bracing one hand on the table as he held you down onto his cock, shooting his cum down your throat.

You swallowed and choked, trying to breath, and Richard was still cumming. You can't keep up with him, and so his cum begins to slip out the side of your mouth, and when he pulls back, you're panting, a string of saliva and cum still connecting his cock to your tongue.

Richard's face was red as he stares down at you, panting and completely tense, and his cock still half-hard. His thumb swiped at your mouth, cleaning the cum from your lips and making you lick it from his thumb.

"Good girl...how about you lay down on the floor with your legs spread wide for me...."

You do as told, heavily breathing still, and showed your sopping cunt, and Richard groaned before beginning to fist his cock once more. Leaning down onto the floor, he rams two fingers into you, earning a loud cry from you as he stretches the digits and curls them. Your mewls make him shudder, his cock hardening to come at full-attention once more. Kneeling, Richard lines himself up and pulls his fingers away, licking them clean and moaning at your taste as he slowly pushes into you.

Your walls convulse as he stretches you inch by inch and you arch your back off the cold tile of the kitchen floor, blindly grabbing at him. Richard begins to thrust, hissing at the heat surrounding his sensitive length.

"Fucking hell..." he groans out, holding tightly onto your plush hips and snapping into you with barely any restraint.

He's hissing and growling, and he says to you, so low and dangerous.

"You better not cum at all. If you do, I'm leaving you here like this. You won't be allowed to touch yourself without my permission for a week, and you're certainly not going to be allowed to cum again until I say so. Am I understood?"

You whimper, nodding as he bites into your skin, leaving a dark mark.

"Yes, my king! I understand! Please, god, Richard!"

He chuckles. He's trained you so well, didn't he? Richard's licking your skin, biting at your breasts and sucking your nipples, and you're moaning so loudly, digging your fingernails into his skin, and Richard moves up, dragging your lower half up and holding you halfway in the air as he fucks your wet cunt.

You're so damn hot, so aroused and frustrated that your walls are beginning to tighten, and you know you're going to cum no matter what, and it's then you realize that this was _exactly_ what he wanted. Richard wanted you to cum so he could keep punishing you and teasing you and frustrating you like you frustrated him.

"You...you cheeky bastard!"

You cried out, your walls tightening, and Richard grinned against your skin.

"Now, now, if you keep talking, I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth again~"

His thrusts don't slow down and you shriek as he rams into your g-spot, his thumb pressing hard against your clit. Your toes curl and, as hard as you fight against it, you cum hard with a sob of his name.

Richard stops, pulling out despite your whimper of protest at the emptiness. A smirk is stretched across his face though irritation storms in his eyes.

"What a disobedient princess I have. Whatever am i going to do with you?" He sighs in mocking disappointment, tapping his chin.

Richard's eyes seem to lighten at an idea that comes across his mind, and he stands up above you. You're still beneath him, your red cunt still clenching and throbbing, your juices spilling out as you twitched, and Richard licked his lips.

"Maybe we should go over the rules again...seeing as it seems you've...forgotten them?"

His tone is mocking, and you know he's doing it to make you angry because fuck, you hate it when he teases you so much like this. Karma serving his due, right? _Yeah, what the fuck ever_. Richard sits on the back of his calves between your legs, keeping your legs wide and open for him.

"When I tell you to do something, you are to follow my command. Isn't that correct?"

You whimpered to him, squirming beneath him.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Richard smirked and placed his hand on his hard cock, slowly fisting.

"When I tell you that you are not allowed to cum until I say so, you are to do everything in your power to follow that order. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, sir."

You replied softly, watching his cock with a haze in your eyes, and Richard grunted a bit.

"Good girl."

You licked your lips, and Richard quirked his eyebrow up, his hand pausing.

"What do you say?"

You flushed and whispered back to him.

"Thank you, sir."

He smiled and leaned down, tapping your nose condescendingly.

"That's a good girl. Mind your manners more, princess. Now, lie here all pretty and silent for me while I cover you in my cum. I might even take a few pictures to save for later.”

You gulp and keep your legs open despite them shaking from the position you were in, watching him pump his cock quickly. He commands that you spread your lower lips and you blush brightly at the lewd request, obeying without a word

Reaching down, you pull your lower lips apart to reveal your slick folds to him and bite your lip as he groans at the sight. His hand speeds up and Richard hisses, gripping your thigh tightly as he suddenly is thrown into another climax. Thick ropes of cum are strewn across your lower stomach, thighs and pussy as he slows his hand down.

"You look good like this, princess," Richard breathes out, rubbing his sensitive head across your folds and spreading his cum.

He rubbed his cock back and forth, spreading his cum all over you, and you were trying so hard not to let out a single sound; not even a whimper. Richard hums in satisfaction at the sight of you covered in his cum, and he ordered you.

"Stay here like this, don't move, and stay silent."

You nodded at him, and he grinned at you before walking to the table. Grabbing his phone, he opened up the camera and began to take pictures of you. You were flushing, wishing to cover your face, and Richard grinned wickedly as he switched the camera to video. Richard gently swiped his cum all over your wet lips, whispering to himself as he videoed the act.

"Such a pretty little thing you are....so obedient for me..."

He bit his lip as he panned the camera all over your body to your face and back down, and Richard said as he slowly fingered your cunt, spreading his cum inside of you a bit as he spread your lips.

"What do you say to your king for being so merciful to you?"

"Thank you, my king."

Richard hummed in delight, taking his fingers from your cunt and ending the video. Putting his phone aside, Richard seemed to revert back to that sweet soft self, asking you as he rubbed your outer thighs.

"Are you alright? Did I got too far?"

You shook your head and smiled.

“Oh no, that was just right.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING. IF YOU ENJOYED THIS WORK, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND A KUDOS. THANK YOU!


End file.
